


艳遇

by Eraser12



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eraser12/pseuds/Eraser12





	艳遇

记得以前有人说过，想找艳遇，就去酒吧，想找廉价的爱情，就去天桥。

你看不起爱情这样东西，浪费你的时间又浪费你的精力，尽做些费力不讨好的事，与你外表下真实的张扬性格很是不符。

所以你随便披了一件外套，化上淡妆，理了理过于凌乱的短发，连手机都没带就出门。去隔壁那条街上的那个你每次没有灵感就会光顾的酒吧。

你是常客，老板一看见你进来朝你扬了扬头，你礼貌地回以他一个没有包含任何感情的微笑。走进内场，人多得你几乎找不到缝隙走过去。

搞艺术的嘛，思维自然和常人不一样。所有当你顺着疯狂的快要刺破你耳膜的尖叫声望向台上时，你倒并没有觉得那女人有多美。论姿色，论身材，只能算上比常人稍微好一点的货色，你轻轻摇了摇头，在心里给她打上一个红色的大叉。

心急吃不了热豆腐。你极为耐心地端着酒杯坐在最边上的高脚凳上，微眯着眼睛打量着前面的每一个人。

这个，口红太紫了，不好；那个，衣服穿得太漏了，不适合。面前的一个个女人都被你在心里打上了叉，你就像神圣的裁判一样，毫不留情的给予她们错误的号码牌。

Omega信息素的气味突然就浓郁了起来，你捂住鼻子，在心里暗骂着是哪个不懂事的Omega明知道自己发情期到了还到这种鱼龙混杂的地方来放荡。

是你最讨厌的莫吉托。

人群因为这个信息素一下就骚动了起来，你回头一看，好多alpha都开始暗暗放出自己的信息素，混在一起的怪异味道闻起来很是刺鼻。

一个可怜的Omega就在这个一点都不恰当的时间闯了进来，她明显闻到信息素的味道，各种各样的都有。你把头往前伸了伸，看见她面上毫无波澜，好像和那些已经开始乱叫的Omega有些不一样。

长得倒是漂亮，你剖析了一下她的五官，满意地点点头，大大方方的把唯一那个绿色的勾献给她。

可Omega毕竟是Omega，何况还是没被标记的Omega，普通Omega一闻到Alpha的信息素味道就会开始腿软了，然后更有甚者会恬不知耻的缠上Alpha，求着别人帮帮他。

那时候才不管什么面子，难受的都要死了，火烧眉毛，先把眼前的事情解决了再来慢慢算账。

所以你非常绅士得认为，你好像不该放任人家一个Omega在那里独自忍受信息素的骚扰。面前的玻璃杯里还剩下一大半杯的液体，跟着你走过去的时候，液体撞击着杯壁乒乒乓乓地在响，就像是在喧嚣着你内心被压抑的兴奋一样。

“一个人？“你发现她的腿好像有点微微打颤，你看了一眼她脖子后面贴得好好的抑制贴，猜测到是被信息素影响。所以你极为好心的稍稍释放了一点自己的信息素，把她包围起来，不受那些难闻的信息素影响。

你的信息素还算比较正常，薄荷味的，冰冰凉凉。同是画家和你在同一个工作室的朋友说，你就是典型的外热内冷，表面上好像对谁都很好，其实你真正放在心上的到底又有几个？她说，薄荷对你来说再适合不过了，内心冰冷，是个当杀手的好苗子。

“薄荷味的？”她闻到了你的信息素，皱起眉问你，眼神落在手里那杯鸡尾酒的薄荷上。你点点头，没有否认她的问句。

你从小学起，就随着父母奔波到了欧美国家那边。那边的人比你想象中还热情奔放，上初中那会儿，朋友天天放课后就拉着你去踢足球，绝对不允许你拒绝。你只好放下画板，换上球鞋跟她们去操场上跑来跑去。

渐渐地，你也被这热情所感染。潜移默化，你将自己变得对每个人都很热心，只要别人一找你帮忙，你好像就没有做不到的事情。所以你受尽了欢迎，长得还凑合，还会几项乐器，又会唱歌，收获了一大批的追求者，众星捧月。

后来因为父母的工作，你是回到韩国上的高中。毕业后你当上了画家，对绘画的热爱，谈不上痴迷，只是比其他人都更追求美，想要用画将美永恒的记录下来。如果可能的话，你会出现在她天天下班回家必定会路过的那条街的街头，橘黄色的灯光打在你的脸上，把你的下颚线又勾勒了一下。你会像那些流氓一样，朝她吹吹口哨，问她愿不愿意当你的模特。为了防止她拒绝，你还会在后面加一句，放心，会有酬劳的。

不过这是在酒吧，所有人都和你一样是来花钱寻欢作乐的，只不过你自认为比他们更含蓄一些，你是来找艳遇的，不是来找一夜情的。

你恨透清高，导师在课件上大大方方地展示着人的裸体时，很多学生都捂着脸，一副很害羞的样子。只有少数人，握着画笔，拿捏着角度，当然，优异的你是少数人之中的一员。

是人就都有七情六欲，你孙胜完本来就不是什么圣人，硬要说斩断了欲望的根子，是不可能的。所以她在给你讲着她的故事时，你认真地在听，心里其实早已只有她一张一合的像樱桃般可口诱人的唇。

西方很注重礼仪，你的母亲自幼就教导你，别人说话的时候要看着对方，用认真的眼神来展示你是真的有在听。你自认为你把这点做得很好，很到位，以前是，现在更是。

她告诉你，她第一次来这家店，问你能不能带她玩玩，玩得好的话以后会常来。你当然答应了，这等美差事，让你天天做都行。

你开始向她介绍着这里，一旦有了话题，话就像流水一样滔滔不绝，你在岸上没有看到河流的尽头，于是你纵身跳了进去，虽然童年时差点溺水的回忆让你一直有点怕水。

她的眼光也是，像一潭清水一样，将你包裹起来，温柔得差点就让你当场缴械投降了。你宁愿溺死在她的眼神里，永世不得超生。

她随着你的话时不时的点点头，应和着你，让你显得没那么尴尬。不过真是可笑，明明只是见她第一次，你却觉得自己已经在心里呐喊着快点投降了。

你带她来到了二楼，上面有单独的包间和房间。房间呢，名义上来说，是用来给那些喝得烂醉如泥没人来接的可怜人们准备的，让他们至少不至于露宿街头。

可当里面传出细微的声音时，你们当然懂，房间的用处好像早就不止用来睡觉了，就是不知道是荤的还是素的而已。

你这时才注意到，她好像已经有点醉了。说是醉到话都说不清楚那种程度倒不至于，应该是微醺，你侧过头看着她微微泛红的脸颊想。微醺的程度的话，正好，这样一来的话你就可不是趁人之危，而是堂堂正正。

当她把你压在墙上撞出声音的时候，你稍稍有点震惊，还没见过这么强势的Omega。唇上柔软的感觉在告诉你一切都在照你所希望的方向发展，可是就是主动方和被动方好像有点颠倒。

但你确确实实是心甘情愿，旁边的空房间门是开着的，你揽着她的腰把她往后轻轻带了带，进了房间，房门被你使劲地关上。

你推了推她，她抬起头不解地看着你，眼里全是对你打断这份热烈的疑惑。你摇摇头，抱歉地往后退了一步，你说，你还不知道她叫什么名字。

她愣了几秒，脸上的笑容又重新组织了起来，她握着你的手告诉你，裴珠泫，她叫裴珠泫。韩语作为你的母语来说，并不是很熟练，所以你在脑子里把这几个字拼凑在一起，在你的脑海里构成最美的一幅图。

你今天打了领带，被她扯住的时候你在心里感谢那个在出门前纠结了半天还是决定把领带打上的自己，好像偶尔被动一下也不错。你心甘情愿地被她带到床边，醉倒在这温柔乡里。

“别动，我来。”她压住你的肩膀，让你尝试坐起来的上身乖乖的躺了回去，任由着她一颗一颗地拨开你的衣扣。指尖在你裸露在外的肌肤上划过，像是故意般地在你的腰上多逗留了一会儿，弄得你心里痒痒地，想要翻身把她压在你的身下。

领带突然被取了下来，取而代之的是陷入一片黑暗的视野，你轻哼了一声，像是在抗议着她对你有些过分的折磨。

被蒙住了眼睛过后其他感官会变得很敏感，这点你是清楚的。所以当你的腰带被解开时，你有些兴奋的挺了挺腰，恬不知耻地往她面前凑。

你清楚地听见，她笑了一声，发丝扫在你皮肤上难耐的感觉像是在挑战你忍耐的极限。

“要我帮你吗？”你知道，她已经伏下了身，停在你早就被刺激地蠢蠢欲动想要跳出来的分身前。

你咽了口口水，大脑紧张得在死机的边缘，仅剩的理智在提醒着你已经走到悬崖的头了，没有退路任你选择，临阵逃脱可不像是你这样优秀的Alpha做得出来的事情。

还好，灯光不是很亮，被你故意调低了亮度她应该看不到你红透了的脸。你咬着下唇点点头，立马就得到了一个绵长的亲吻。

裤子被解开，肿胀的下身立马就从里面弹了出来，在冷空气中战栗着，陌生的感觉涌了上来，侵蚀你仅剩的理智。

并不熟悉的动作弄得你的下身微微发疼，你被快感刺激得头皮发麻，你本能地骂了一句，fuck。她被你的反应逗得笑了起来，握住你下身的手随着她的身体一起颤抖着，给了你另一种更为刺激更为奇妙的快感。

你仰起脖子，抑制住快要尖叫出声的冲动，喉咙随着你的动作上下滚动着。

她停了一下，双手放开了你可怜地还在颤抖的下身。失去了爱抚的你一下就变得委屈起来，就像刚尝到甜头的小孩就被抢走了糖一样委屈。可你被她坐在身下，眼睛上还被蒙住了自己的黑色领带。

你这才闻到，她的信息素的味道。风信子的味道随着她的靠近充斥着你的鼻腔，你又被刺激了一下，下身肿得有些发疼。

指尖在上头停了下来，坏心眼地压住你不断在分泌液体的口，另一只手勉强地握住下面，故意放慢了速度的一上一下。

你快被她搞疯了，竭尽全力地释放着自己薄荷味的信息素，与她的风信子混在一起，倒还真是一种新颖神奇的气味。

你想起刚满十八岁时分化的场景，那时的你无比的期望着自己分化成一个偏向于冷淡的beta，这样你就可以不被Omega的香甜魅惑，也不会给强势的Alpha当作附属品。结果，上天就是喜欢戏弄你，你分化成了Alpha，你的父母得知你分化成作为社会主导的Alpha时高兴得抱住你亲了两口。

可是当他们离开之后，你面对着自己新多出来那个突兀的玩意儿一下捂住了自己的脸。刚分化的Alpha不知道怎么控制自己的信息素，毕业典礼突如其来的异样让你只好把自己锁在器材室里，那时候你急得都快哭了，全身燥热得就像放把火在灼烧一样。你像只小兽一样，红着眼眶，咬住下唇不让眼泪流出来。

可现在，好像那种有把火在烧你的感觉又出现了。你自从分化后就再无那种感觉，最多的都只是有点火花，也不至于烧起来。

柔软的小舌在你的上头打圈，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着你裸露在外面的粉红色。你被刺激得死机的大脑一片空白，来不得思考，你抱着她翻了个身，她被你突然的动作惊得呼出了声。

妈妈从小就教你做一件事要有耐心，不要操之过急。可你实实在在是忍不住了，裙子被你掀开，底裤被你咬下来，内衣也被你从后面解开，挂在她的一只手臂上要掉不掉的。

你像只猎犬一样，凑近了用鼻子嗅着美味的香甜，含住那颗已经熟透了的樱桃时，你听见她尖叫出了声，完全没有最先时和你说话时的冷漠。

再往下，是今晚独属于你的美丽风光。

你抬起头来，握住下身的手在颤抖着。抵在门口的时候你恶趣味地蹭了蹭，像是在惩罚她刚刚对你磨人的折磨。

刚进去的时候还是很紧，狭窄的甬道挤得你几乎是快要炸裂的感觉，腰上用力往前带了带，内壁的温度着实是烫得快要把你融化在里面。

你好不容易才把全部都塞了进去，你见裴珠泫没什么比较激烈的反应，腰身带着缓缓的开始运动。交合的地方因为你逐渐剧烈的冲击而发出格外淫秽的撞击声，在房间显得过于响亮了点。

“我可以动得更快一点吗？”你委屈的看着她，用一种讨糖吃的讨厌眼神看着她，可明明还没等她回答，你就加快了腰上的速度，把她的词汇又拉回了幼儿园的水平。

“那我就当你是同意了。”坏心眼的勾了勾嘴角，压在她身上一上一下起伏得像是波浪一样一次一次地紧密冲击她的身体，毫不留任何情面的，每一次撞击都用力地像是要碾碎里面的褶皱一样。

记不清楚抽插了多久，枕头上的两条湿漉漉的痕迹让兽性大发格外嚣张的你冷静下来责备着自己的毫无章法。但人都是贪心的，得到了一点就想要更多。她发软的双腿被你架到肩膀上，抬起腿的时候，她忍不住哼出了声，里面又收紧了几分，把你牢牢地包裹住。

她的声音明明低下来不知道可以让多少Omega腿软，可此时却十分色气地在你耳朵里徘徊，比这个世界上你听过任何的声音还要动听，甜得比熬成糖浆的糖还要甜，让嗜甜的你格外疯狂。

你注意到了内壁上的一个凸起，每当你碰到那里时她的声音总会变一个调，所以你很快就掌握到了方法，每一次撞击都刚刚好好会落在那上面，让她尖叫出声。

不夹杂着任何杂质的情事是最认真的，你紧紧地盯着她那张被情欲而染上了可爱的粉红色的脸，心里高兴得比你当年知道数学竞赛得奖了还要高兴不知道多少倍。

入了秋，夜晚的时间比白天要长一点。你还有大把时间和她一起堕落在这深渊里，体会下坠的疯狂和快乐。

她着实邪恶，诱你堕落，这世界上再也没有比她还坏的人了。


End file.
